$ \left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)^{3}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{81}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{729}{8}$